Sentimental
by Blue Dot77
Summary: 'When you accept your enemy as your friend, it could mean the sacrifice of everything that you once believed to be true about the difference between Good & Evil.' Tony is heading towards his end. Loki is heading in the same direction. When Loki is punished by being stripped of his powers and forced to live in Stark tower, will the two find a new beginning together or crash and burn
1. Strange Storms

**I need to explain one thing, and that is that I often call Tony/Loki pairing Toki. I realize the rest of the world calls them FrostIron, but obviously I am different.**

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Tony**

"Tony, you flew a nuke and yourself through a _fucking_ portal! You could have died!" Pepper screamed at me. The incident she was screaming about? Yea, it happened a week ago and she was still dwelling. I'm the one who flew the fucking nuke! "And now, you want to go out and-and do-do you know how idiotic and selfish you are being?"

"That happened a week ago, Pepper! How am I being selfish by wanting to do my job as Iron Man? I can't just look at those people and say 'Sorry, but I am retiring. Sort this chaos out without me.'," I yelled back at her, unable to control my frustration. She had ordered JARVIS keep me in the tower so that I could get some rest after the alien invasion of New York and me pretty much dying in another dimension. The only time I even did anything was doing some necessary repairs of Stark tower. "These people need a hero!"

"Then let someone else be the hero, Tony!" she shouted, tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she looked at me. My eyes narrowed at her as she approached me, placing her hands on both sides of my face. "You're too old to keep doing this to yourself."

I couldn't speak to her, my mind was clouded with frustrated and anger as I snatched her wrists and wrenched her hands away from my face. Releasing her, I took a few steps back from her before turning on my heel and putting on my bracelets.

"Tony, don't you care about what you're doing to me every time you put on that suit? What I go through?" she asked, her voice sounding almost broken, as if she was finally giving up. It hurt me to think that she would give up on me. But maybe it was for the best. All I did was hurt her, after all. "Maybe you don't. It would explain plenty of things to me if you didn't. You always push people away, just like Howard."

Hearing his name whispered from her lips, I whipped around to face her. All sympathy I once held for Pepper was gone as I settled her with a deadly glare. Two words left my mouth, a deadly venom accentuating them, "Get out."

"Tony, I-" a look of horror passed her face as she realized what she had said. I didn't care if she felt bad, I could stand to see her after what she had just said to me. After she compared me to my so called father.

"I said _get out_," I ordered, she seemed to give up on trying to apologize, moving towards the elevator. When she reached it, I was already summoning my suit. It began fitting itself onto my body.

"I'll call you in the morning," Pepper informed me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Unless it's for business, don't bother," I told her, my face plate came down to hide my face from her view. "I think it would be best if we ended our relationship, Ms. Potts."

"Tony-" I was gone before she could finish whatever it was she was going to say. My chest hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to forget our entire argument. Obviously, that couldn't happen.

* * *

Three months, two weeks, six days. That's how long it had been since I broke things off with Pepper. It was a Friday night, and I wanted nothing more than to drink and party the night away. I had thrown a party at my mansion, determined to keep my mind off of the repairs I would need to assist with in New York the next day. There was a bottle of scotch in my right hand, already half empty as I talked with a blonde woman that I didn't know if I was supposed to recognize or not. On a normal night, I would have flirted with the model, I assumed she was a model, and ended up in bed with her. Tonight was not a normal night. Instead, I ended up getting a phone call from Fury.

"Excuse me, gorgeous, I gotta take this," I winked at her, moving away with swift footsteps until I reached my bedroom. Once I was sure that I was alone, I locked the door behind me and pulled out my phone. Answering it, I placed my bottle of scotch on one of the end tables next to my bed and began searching for the bracelets that I would most likely need since this is Director Fury, after all. "Hey Patches, what can I do ya for?"

Damn buzz, I searched around my room with the lifted feeling following me until I located one of the metal bracelets. One down, one to go.

"Stark, there are reports about some type of disturbance over at Stark tower. I'm leaving it up to you to handle it, now," Fury informed me. I groaned into the phone, knowing but not wanting to accept the fact that my night of partying was over thanks to Captain Hook.

"Why don't you get Steve to take care of it? I thought you guys were wanting to move everyone into my tower as a base, anyway. The least he can do is help out with some of the crime rate," I muttered, although I had already called my suit and it was covering my body while I spoke to Fury.

"Rodgers is looking into an issue in Vegas," the Director informed me, not giving me any details. He always did try to keep me out of the loop. No problem, JARVIS will help me figure out what I am missing in Vegas later if I really want to know. By the time I left my bedroom, JARVIS had somehow managed to disband the party.

"JARVIS, you really are a real party killer, you know that right?" I asked the AI as I exited the mansion and took off at top speed towards New York. Hopefully, it would turn out to be nothing and I could just retire to my tower. I didn't really want to stay in that mansion alone, anyway. Arriving to the tower, it had actually taken me about an hour. So by the time I got there, the disturbance was actually a storm focused solely on MY tower. Why always my tower? Why can't they go after someone else? Anyone else? Landing I looked up.

"Sir, I advise that you move three feet behind you," JARVIS informed me just before lightning struck right in front of me and I was knocked backwards the three feet anyway. Straightening my posture, I aimed at the clearing smoke. Thor appeared from the smoke, looking happy and concerned at the same time. Cursing, I lowered my hand and raised my face plate.

"Point Break, wha-" I stopped when I saw Thor's companion. Loki stood slightly behind Thor, still in the muzzle and chains that he had been in when he had been led back to Asgard. My face plate went back down and I aimed at the trickster.

"Calm, Man of Iron. My brother will not do you or your world harm," Thor assured me. "May we enter your grand fortress so that I may speak to you?"

I soon found myself pouring a glass of scotch as Thor sat down at my table. Loki stood behind him, practically glaring holes in Thor's head as he did so.

"Do you want to explain why Loki is here?" I asked the thunder god as I took my seat across from him and took a long sip of scotch. God, I love my scotch. Ever since first noticing the trickster god, I was purposely not looking at him if I could help it. "Or am I just going to have to try to guess?"

"You see, Man of Iron, my brother has been being punished for quite some time now, held in an Asgardian prison. Upon recent consideration, my father decided to give Loki a chance to prove that he is no longer the man that attempted to subjugate your world. He has been stripped of his powers and made mortal until he can prove himself to Odin," Thor explained, looking back at his brother occasionally as he spoke. "I was wondering if my brother could take shelter in your giant fortress."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to babysit your temporarily mortal brother that last time he was in the tower tried to control me and then threw me out a window?" I looked at Thor, trying to wrap my head around what he was saying. "If he really is mortal, why is he still in chains and a muzzle?"

"I did not wish to alarm you, Anthony," Thor informed me, looking as if it should have been obvious. I chose to ignore the use of the name 'Anthony' that Thor used to address me. I'll correct him later.

"What if Fury or one of the other Avengers happens to come across our neighborhood war criminal relaxing on my couch and reciting Shakespeare?" I asked, a questioning expression on my face as I arched an eyebrow. Instead of answering me right off, Thor turned to his brother and removed the muzzle and chains.

"I am afraid to say that my brother will not be reciting anything," Thor stated, a sad tone to his voice as he moved away to reveal Loki. What I saw shocked even me. Loki's alabaster skin had random bruises on the neck and face. He was wearing a green long sleeve button up shirt with black slacks, his emerald eyes no longer glaring but now staring at the floor with a dull look. My eyes went to his lips, spotting the shining thread that seemed to sew them shut. Before I was aware of what I was doing, I moved forward and lightly gripped his chin. Tilting his head up in order to get a better look, I confirmed that his lips were, in fact, sewn shut.

"What's with the mouth job?" I released Loki and took a few steps back.

"My brother is known as Silvertongue for a reason, Man of Iron," Thor answered simply.

"How long will he be a mute reindeer?" I inquired casually, walking over to my bar to refill my glass of scotch that I had emptied during the conversation. "Because I must say, he is kind of dull when he can't talk. Plus, his lips are sewn shut. I don't know about you, but I don't know anyone that can eat and drink with their lips sewn shut."

"The thread is enchanted. He can eat and drink but cannot speak. It is, however, temporary. Odin wanted to ensure that Loki be on his best behavior when we arrived to ask for your assistance. If you give him permission to stay here, you must merely give him permission to speak and the thread will unravel," Thor informed me, thanking me when I handed him a glass of ale. As far as I was concerned, having a brother like Loki was something to need a drink to deal with. Then again, I needed a drink to deal with anything. Speaking of which, I took a big gulp out of my glass of scotch.

"Hear that, Reindeer Games? It's up to me," I smirked, ignoring the glare that Loki now sent me way. I decided to ignore the pity I felt for him when I spotted a particularly large bruise on his collar bone. "Fine, he can stay here. But if Fury tries to kill me for this, I am pointing him in your direction, Point Break."

"Thank you, Anthony," Thor sounded genuinely grateful.

"Stop calling me Anthony, and we'll almost be even," I rolled my eyes as I moved over to my phone and sent a quick message to Fury saying that the disturbance was just Thor stopping by to visit little ole special me.

"If it is not too much trouble, I have one last request of you," Thor's voice brought my attention back to the two men standing not too far away from me. "I would like to visit Lady Jane, while I am in Midgard."

"Go on ahead, Romeo. You owe me," I pointed a finger at him. Thor grinned, gave me a almost literally bone crushing hug, and then left to go find his girlfriend. I looked over at Loki. He was standing by the table still, looking as if he wanted to say something. "You hungry? I am starved. JARVIS, order a pizza. Make that several pizzas."

"You know, I had to ditch a killer party for this. The least you could do is make conversation," I smirked, enjoying the deadly glare that he sent my way. That was pretty much how I ended up volunteering to spend my Friday night with the madman who tried to take over the world. Why was I letting him stay here? I blame the alcohol.

* * *

**So, once I got about half way through this chapter suddenly decided it DID NOT want to be written. I fought with it, rewrote it, abandoned it for a few minutes to listen to my music and think, and then finally created what you just read. REVIEW LOVELY FANFICTIONERS!**


	2. Sealed Lips

**I need to explain one thing, and that is that I often call Tony/Loki pairing Toki. I realize the rest of the world calls them FrostIron, but obviously I am different.**

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Tony**

We were both sitting at my table. After a hilariously one sided game of charades, I had found out that Loki would like some tea to drink. The odd way the thread glimmered as the tea passed through caused my eyes to slide down to his lips multiple times. Should I break the enchantment? What if Loki tried to talk his way out of this or something? _I wouldn't like being forcibly put on mute._

"So, this mute thread thing. All I have to do is give you permission and it just goes away? No type of code word?" I finally questioned, taking a drink out of what had to be my third or fourth glass of scotch since the trickster and his brother had arrived. Loki looked at me, giving me that same 'how do you expect me to respond, you idiot' look that I had been getting as a response to most of my questions. "Speak."

No response, Loki just rolled his eyes at me. Narrowing my eyes, I pondered what to say. The thread was still there, glimmering with each occasional sip of tea. _If I was a magic thread, what would my password be?_

"So it is a certain code word or phrase. Alright, challenge accepted. Open Mouthame!" I declared, attempting to pull an 'Open Sesame' trick. Loki arched an eyebrow at me, as if questioning how I was ever labeled a genius. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice! This is harder than it looks. Talk. Say words! Open your mouth and utilize the fucking vocal chords!"

"Sir, if I may offer some advice. Wouldn't it be simpler to give Mr. Laufeyson a sheet of paper and a pen?" JARVIS interrupted my guessing. Not acknowledging the fact that I had somehow not thought of that, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before placing them in front of the trickster. He rolled his eyes before taking the pen and writing out a message on the paper. His hand writing was very intricate, like cursive times ten thousand. _'It's an Asgardian thread, idiot.'_

"Oh right," I nodded, taking a moment to consider my next words. I chose to ignore his calling me an idiot. "Openith thy mouthith and speakith to me!"

_'That doesn't even deserve a fray in the thread, Stark. Try_ harder.'

"Can't you just tell me?" I asked, growing bored with this game already as I finished off my glass of scotch. _'That would be cheating.'_ "Fine. Let's go with... I grant the, Loki of Asgard, release from the thread that binds your mouth shut."

The thread, to my amazement, began to unravel. It dissolved into the air. Loki's lips had crisscross cuts on them, as if the thread had been slicing into his lips. He opened his mouth, as if unable to believe he could accomplish such a feat. Feeling quite proud of myself, I poured myself another glass of scotch. Or maybe I just wanted more alcohol. Let's go with both.

"Anything to say, Rock of Ages?" I looked at him expectantly, smirking victoriously.

"Your tea is bitter," he stated simply, not looking at me as he stared into the cup of brown liquid. His voice sounded raspy and raw, nothing like the silky smooth ribbon voice that I remembered from our last encounter. Chuckling, I grabbed a bowl of sugar and set it down in front of him.

"Maybe that'll do something for ya," I shrugged, taking a seat across from him at the table. I wanted to ask him a few questions, for sure. The rest of my inquiries could be put off until a later day. "So, how do I know you aren't going to kill me in my sleep, or something?"

"If I was aiming to kill you, Stark, you would be dead," he stated simply, his voice slowly loosing the rusty edge. Loki used the spoon in the sugar bowl and began spooning sugar into his tea.

"You like things really sweet, Reindeer Games?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning forward on them. Loki rolled his eyes at me, taking a long sip from the tea. He seemed to wince, causing yet another question to form inside my vast mind. Yes, it is vast. Because I am that much of a genius that I have a bigger brain than the average man. "Does it hurt?"

"What are you referring to?" Loki questioned, sounding as Shakespearean as all the people I had met from Asgard had. Then again, I had only met Loki and Thor so far. Not that I want to meet more of them. I could go without meeting Odin. Or Heimdall.

"All of it, really," I informed him, taking a drink from my scotch and enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling that came with it.

"Imagine having your soul ripped from your chest and your body beaten and bloodied by a group of idiotic Neanderthals," Loki snapped, his voice like ice covered in venom as he looked up from his tea and made eye contact with me, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Now, I want you to imagine going that entire time unable to even scream in pain or make any noise at all, to feel as if your lips are being shredded whenever you try to object to the torture. _That_ is how I feel, and have felt, ever since you and your planet's Avengers had me sent back to Asgard for punishment"

Trying not to grimace at the well painted picture Loki had just pained for me, I took an extra long drink of my scotch. I hadn't consider exactly how they would punish Loki. Obviously, I didn't think it would be that horrible. "Sounds like you've had a rough four months."

Loki snorted, "I have gone through much worse than that in my life time, Stark."

Exactly how much worse can you get than that? Loki smirked at me, his eyes no longer narrowed. My stomach chose that moment to growl. "Where are those damn pizzas? Did JARVIS order them from Italy?"

"Sir, the pizzas have arrived," JARVIS replied in his snarky JARVIS way. Loki glared up at my ceiling, as if still not understanding where JARVIS was and what he was.

"Where are you phantom? Show yourself!" Loki ordered, his voice cracking slightly from disuse. I almost laughed at how similar his reaction was to Thor's. Almost. I am not that stupid.

* * *

**I want to write you guys special replies and thank yous at the end of each chapter, if you don't mind.**

**To Dauntless Shadowhunter13: Thank you. :D I love the love! Hope this was soon enough for you!**

**To TXJ: There will definitely be more! How cruel would it be for me to end it so soon? x.x Hopefully, the answer is very.**

**To Kinsect: Aw...I love the love even more! I'll do my best.**

**To Constance Bonacieux: The love is always loved! I hope you like this chappy. :D**


End file.
